Scrooge Shorts - Huey, Dewey, and Louie: The Lake Island Treasure
by werespirit01
Summary: Huey, Dewey, and Louie, search for a hidden treasure on an island on a lake, but there not the only ones that want the treasure.


**Huey, Dewey, and Louie: The Lake Island Treasure**

by Werespirit

Scrooge, Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and other Disney characters belong to Disney©. All Pirates have been kidnapped by me.

Scrooge practically skipped to bed. He had been going over the adventure that his nephews just had. Well this wasn't the first time he thought about their story, he had being replaying each of their adventures all evening. Paying little attention to everything else, one person or another was force to repeat their questions to him. This time he was going to put all the stories together and sleep on it.

_One more time, _he said to himself as he snuggled into bed.

"Last day! Last day!" Yelled Dewey as he run out the cabin door. "Come on we have to find that map," He whispered-yelled this last part. Quickly he look around just in case someone was listening. They hadn't told anybody about the map. So there wasn't much concern that anyone would be up at 5 am spying on them on their last day. No, everyone would be sleeping late or packing their personal items.

"Can we trust…"

"That hermit?" Finish Louie.

"We'll, I trust adventure over boredom. So which will it be? Boring day or adventure." Huey and Louie agreed on adventure. The only problem was could they cover the required ground in time for the bus.

"Were haven't we look?" Ask Huey. As far as the three knew they look everywhere. Each day they manage to sneak out for a few hours to one part of the wilderness or another.

"Dewey, run it by us again. What exactly did that hermit say?" Ask Louie.

Dewey had run back into the bus to pick up their all-knowing book, better known as The Junior Woodchucks Guidebook. When he had got back off the bus a voice in the bushes called him over, but told him to stop a few feet from the bushes, then it spoke these words.

"If you seek the treasure you must first find the map. The map lays in the jaws of the bear. Wait till it is light," With those words the voice was gone. Dewey called out but got no responds back. After a while he had to leave and join the rest of the group.

As the three were thinking over these words the sun rose and the ray's light hit in between two mountains, there in the middle was a small rock with a bear's head, wide jagged jaws, a large broad body, no left front leg and no hind legs, just one large arm and paw stretch out ready to smash the first person to stand before it. The rock was ten feet high and six and a half feet wide.

They weren't sure who was the first to call out about the bear, but Huey was the first one running towards a cabin, that keeps mountain climbing equipment. As Huey bust in, he trip over a flash light and fell into a bag of beans. Dewey grabbed the flash light, "So that's where I left it."

"Hey Beanie, why your there grab some rope," Called out Louie, before they announced that they were going on ahead. Louie and Dewey took off for the rock, leaving Huey to test out if his feet and legs were ok. They didn't seem to have gotten too bang up from the fall. Then he grabbed some rope off a nearby hook and run after his brothers.

Once all three of them arrived at the rock they estimated there height and figured they might not need the rope.

"We can reach that paw," Unfortunately this started a debate among the three, on who was going to get the map. After a few arguments, a few toss coins, that involved a trick coin. It was finally decided, that since Dewey was called by the hermit that he would get the map. As Dewey was climbing up "the sibling ladder," Huey call up to him.

"Remember I get first look inside!"

"And I get to count off the steps!" Added Louie.

Dewey pulled himself up on the paw of the rock bear. Right in the face of rock-jagged teeth. As he peek inside he could only see so far. Balancing himself on the paw and trying not to lean too much on those rock teeth, Dewey open up his backpack to pull out the flash light. A click and a shine later, and there was the map in back of the head, near enough to say it was in its throat. Carefully he put his arm through the mouth, grab the map with two fingers. As he ease map and arm out, a piece of his clothes snagged on a tooth. With a yank, followed by a loud rip, he got arm and map out in one-all-together-piece.

The two brothers down below decided to act out a small play for Dewey. Louie pretended to faint, calling out "blood" in a hoarse whisper. Huey pulled out a comic from his back pack and started fanning Louie until Dewey ask if they wanted to look at the map or not.

Once Dewey got down, Huey snatch the map. Two faces peeked over Huey's shoulder as he unrolled it. The longer they look at the map, the more the smiles on their beaks turn into a frown.

" A Lake with an island."

"With hills on one side, a mountain range on the other."

"And a river that flows through it."

"Well it's not this lake, it has no island," Huey re-rolled the map back up.

"We could look it up," Louie pulled the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook out of his bag.

"Even with the right book, It'll take a while to find the lake. Am heading back to pack and see if I can get an early breakfast. Who's with me?" Then without waiting for a reply, Dewey run back the way they came.

"Coming, Louie?"

"Nah. I'll stay here and find that lake."

"Ok, don't stay too long," Huey called out to Dewey to wait. Even if Dewey couldn't hear exactly what his brother just said, he know what his words were. He laughed and run faster.

As Louie flipped though pages, he had a bright face with a small smile on his beak, which in time turn into a frown, it once in a while light up, only for his face to turn back into a frown, finally nearing the end of the book, it turn to boredom. Then complete utter defeat.

Louie sighed and put down the book. Which now felt like he had been holding a heavy stone, instead of an easy to carry book. Was there another book out there that had this lake. Maybe it wasn't even a lake any more. If that was the case, when had the map been made. Or maybe he was right and that hermit gave them a fake. Louie look up at the sky. How long had he been looking, it felt like it had been all day. No it was only a couple of hours. Better head back or no breakfast. If anyone deserved to eat, it was him. Putting the book back in his bag he headed back.

Dewey and Huey almost bumped into Louie, as they headed out the door.

"One side siblings, drain duck coming through," They quickly side step Louie. Who look like some bored zombie coming in.

"I wonder if Louie found the lake," Huey whispered to Dewey. Dewey shrugged and suggested that they wait for Louie in their cabin.

Later on they heard the full report from Louie.

"I guess it ends our adventure, right Dewey?" Huey look over to see Dewey sitting and thinking. "Right?" Dewey look up this time.

"Not quite. One of the Woodchuck leaders, probably would know if there is another book. Be right back."

About an hour later both Huey and Louie was going to start looking for Dewey, when he came running in.

"It's almost time for us to go. What keep you?" They both simultaneously ask.

"We were looking for the lake and…found it!" They tried getting the book. First by asking, second they tried a sneak attack, but he run out the door. They quickly grab their stuff and followed. It wasn't tell they were on the bus, on the back seats that Dewey pulled out the book and pointed towards the map.

"It is a man-made lake. The book we were looking at was for natural lakes. It's also one of the largest in the country and a tourist attraction. It's also own by our Unca Scrooge," Dewey closed the book and put it away.

"If it's a treasure, do you think Unca Scrooge knows?" Ask Huey. Dewey and Louie shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out in a couple of hours. Now what did everyone bring on the way back?"

The three of them were feeling quite uncomfortable sitting in their chairs. Ever since they had hand over the map to Scrooge he hadn't said a word, unless one counted a grunt or sigh after looking up something in one of the old tomes. Finally he pick up the phone and made a call. With a few words he made an appointment with the person on the other side. Then he turn back to the three nephews and told them he'll meet them at the mansion later.

Three hours later at the mansion, Scrooge came bursting into the room.

"It's authentic. You three and Donald will go. I have other business, but I 'am sure if there is a treasure you four will find it." Scrooge went back out and started telling his butler what they would need on their trip.

Scrooge came back in, "Tomorrow morning you'll be going, for now you'll be staying at the mansion."

The next morning, Scrooge gave the three information on how they were going and what they would be acting like. Next, a call to Donald. "Nephew come down as soon as you eat," Scrooge put down the phone.

"You're not."

"Going."

"To tell Unca Donald we're here?" Ask the three.

"Donald will find out soon enough."

After a while, Scrooge started pacing back and forth in front of the desk, looking more dangerous than a cage tiger. _When was that nephew going to get here it was almost 30 minutes now, by the time he comes there will be no more treasure._

"Calm..."

"Down."

"Maybe you should of mention us," Scrooge stopped pacing and look at his three nephews.

"And ruin the surprise. No I'll wear out my feet first," Scrooge then continued to pace, leaving his nephews to shrug in defeat.

Suddenly a sound of a metal sound reached their ears and a faint shush was heard.

"Donald if that's you, you better not be selling my cans! You know I get 90% from the money you bring back!" Across Scrooge desk, the three chuckled. The door open, it was Donald.

"Did we surprise you?" All three said at once. Donald pretended to think about it, then gave a fake yawn. The three wink at each other, pulled something from their pockets, throwing it on the ground. Snap. Boom. The little firecrackers went off by Donald's feet. The three continued throwing firecrackers, until Donald was force to call out that he is "surprise". After a hug and talk of how their trip went. Louie pulled out from his pocket a map.

"It's a genuine treasure map from a pirate. Uncle Scrooge is going to send us right away to the island to start searching."

"You're coming too," Dewey smiled up at Donald. Huey nodded.

Donald cleared his throat, "Unca Scrooge, Gyro sent over a robot. He wants you to test it for him," Scrooge waited, when Donald didn't say more, he encourages him to say more.

"The robot is supposed to stop people from falling off buildings, getting hit by cars. Things like that," Donald was twiddling his thumbs behind his back. As he finish, he waited to see what his uncle's reaction would be.

Well the robot wasn't a treasure, but if Gyro wanted it tested... Scrooge walks out the door to give the robot a look over. Scrooge walk around the robot, the robot turn its head, 360 degrees, following Scrooge's every movement. Scrooge gives a knock on the metal, and listens to the machine's gears grinding away. Scrooge walk back inside his office, standing before Donald and said: "Well, I'll give it a try. How long do I test it? How much do I get?"

"Gyro said to try it for a week. He also said that you still owe him from the last invention, if you get my drift," Scrooge wasn't happy about getting no money for his troubles, but testing out a product was better than owing money to someone else.

"Ok, ok! He doesn't have to hit my money belt!" Donald watch his uncle raise his arms as if praying. Donald covered one hand over his beak so his uncle won't see him chuckle. Luckily Scrooge was already walking back out the door. The three nephews lost no time dragging Donald with them out the door. Telling him in the process, that Scrooge wasn't coming with them this time. Donald wondered what was so important, that his uncle had to stay behind.

The three shrugged when Donald ask them about this. Instead they told him about the map.

"So what makes you think it's a pirate map?"

"Who else."

"Would bury a treasure."

"And make a map," finished Louie. The three of them give him a look that there was no doubt it was a pirate's map.

Donald decided to back off on this and ask how they were going to get there.

"I suppose Unca Scrooge wants us to fly by bird," He stretch his arms wide, to say that he meant that they would fly on a large bird, not that they were going to flap their arms and fly themselves to the place.

"No, Unca Scrooge is having us fly by helicopter this time."

"He said it will be easier to land on the island this way."

"We're to act like we _our_ inspecting the pipes." With that Dewy pick up a shovel and handed it to Donald. Louie pick up a metal detector and Huey dug through a folder until he found the blue prints of the layout of the pipes and other buildings on the island.

Donald looks at his shovel and muttered "pipe inspectors" under his breath.

Reading what might be on Donald's mind (One look at his face told them). They told him if there was a treasure there. Then just hearing that they were Scrooge's nephews would make some suspicious people, try to follow them.

"Unless they know we're his nephews."

"We'll find out." Huey said this cryptically as he pick up a water bottle.

They gathered their equipment up and headed towards the helicopter.

Hoping on they said their "Hi's" to the pilot. Put their equipment down and sit in their chairs.

Their flight was almost a couple of hourslong. As the helicopter circled the island and radioed in for a landing. They could see a whole amusement park down there.

As the helicopter landed and they all got out. Grab their equipment. They were meet by the manager. Who showed them to the motel and left them to do their suppose business.

"Don't tell me we have to pay. I didn't bring much with me," Donald checks his pockets.

"We brought enough," Dewy answered this.

"You can pay us back, later," said Louie.

"With interest," Added in Huey. Donald swore the three were picking up too many of Scrooge's habitats lately. But this wasn't the time to say anything about it.

When the rooms were paid for then they went out to look around with shovels in hand.

"Shouldn't we be doing this at night?" Ask Donald as he accidently hit someone in the head with a shovel. Ducking into the crowd before someone pounced on him for giving them a headache.

"Pipe inspectors don't do their work at night,"

"It would look a little suspicious."

"How are we going to get the T out of here?"

"I have it all plan out." Dewey said.

"You mean _we_," The other two chime in. With that they come to an area with no people. Louie turns on the metal detector.

"Unca Donald can you check around and ask about the history of this island. Dewey is going to check the trees for any marks." Donald nodded at Huey.

Walking back he wondered which of the shops and rides he should check first. Maybe I should do, "first see, first talk to." Donald looks around and the first thing he saw was a little shop called "Helper". So he headed towards it, as he step a web foot inside the shop he saw a person, hunch over, wearing dark brown clothes. As the person look up, Donald backpedaled, hitting a metal buck.

"Sorry," Said the voice, as he pulled off a realistic skeleton mask. "Sometimes I forget I have this on. But then again I'm told to be a buried skeleton five times a day. Now what do you need?" Ask the cheerful voice.

"H-History." Donald gulp out.

"Ah, I bet you want to know about the pirates then and the pirates now, do you?"

"Now," Donald look around, excepting to see one staring back at him.

"Yeah, now. They do not dress old style, now a days. Just watch out for The Captain, he likes wearing bird shirts. Come's off and on this island looking for treasure. Has not found it yet. Now for the other pirates, their captain was called Jack of All Trades or just Jack, little is known about his background. All is known is he was heir to the ship Bloody Hull. Some say he killed the original captain, other's say the captain accidently fell overboard and drown. Either way it is known he buried a chest full on this island and probably others. But this one holds the prize of all prizes, a large emerald, shape like a large ball. They say Jack kept his eye on the treasure even when he was out on the sea far from the island." Donald thank him and return to the trio. As soon as he told them all that was said they got excited.

"Are you thinking what I 'am?" Dewey asks his brothers.

"Ferris wheel!" They answered, and off they went with Donald trying to keep up.

They arrive at a ticket booth, grab some tickets for themselves then headed off towards the Ferris wheel. The three fit easy enough in one, Donald had to sit next to a large walrus.

The walrus turn and smiled at Donald. "Nice weather, huh?" Ask the walrus. Donald nodded back, then stop and stared at the t-shirt. It had a flamingo on it. The walrus notice. "Nice isn't it. Got it for a bargain and a half." The Ferris Wheel started moving.

The Captain turns to look at the scenery. It wasn't until the Ferris wheel nearly reached the top that the three spoke excitedly.

"There it is!"

"It has to be there."

"Under the rock."

The Captain leans over to Donald, "Chatter-Boxes are they? I suppose their talking about graves. Soon there will be some graves." The walrus moved back over in his seat, leaving Donald a bit chilled on those last words.

Time seem to tick by as they came back around. Donald was trying to figure out how to warn the three without giving away to this pirate that he was with them. He noticed that he was on the ground and that the three where huddled around each other talking and that pirate captain was also talking to his group.

Some of them where giving a couple of stern glances over at the boys.

"Sir, are you staying or going?" Ask the worker.

"Going," But where? He couldn't just march up to his nephews, not with those pirates looking. He look around, over there to his left, was an animal act going on. If he stood on the edge and keep an eye out on both. Maybe the pirates would leave. What if they didn't leave before the three came up to him. What then? Donald quickly walk over to the show. Maybe if he climbed up the bleachers to the very top, it will give them more time. Donald started to climb up when the entertainer call out.

"I will now pick a volunteer from the audience. You sir, climbing up. I need to borrow you for a moment." Donald tried to refuse, but then the crowd got involved and the next thing Donald knew he had little dogs jumping through hoops he force to hold, a monkey taking a banana from on top of his head, a bear on a chain taking a bottle of honey from his hands (he nearly fainted on that one), and a couple of doves wrap him up like a present.

Donald angrily tore the last of the ribbon off him. He did a few more ill-tempered grumbles, before realizing that that he had lost track of both pirates and nephews. They were no longer here. That means…Donald rush off to get his shove. He hope he wasn't too late.

"Where's Donald?" Ask Huey coming out of the huddle.

"There he is," Snickered Louie. He couldn't help himself. Not after the look on Donald's face as he was force to hold a hoop, as a dozen little dogs jump through.

"He seems to be enjoying himself. Let's go ahead and find that treasure, then Donald will, really have something to smile about." Dewey led the way back to where they left their shovels.

Following them were a group of pirates. Keeping far enough back to look like they belong to the crowd.

The three pick up their shovels and headed for the hill. A group of eyes watch them climb up the hill towards the rocks shape like an eye.

"Here's the place," Dewey announce, pointing his shove at the rocks that outline the eye. There were the pupil was, was where the treasure should be.

"Then we better start digging, we don't have much day left," Louie pointed his shovel at the afternoon sun. They started by removing the pupil rock.

Sometime later.

"How much further do we have to dig. I'm almost down to a small duck size hole here," Louie wipes his brow and looks up. What he was worried about was that the treasure might be deeper than the three of them.

"One more of our height should do it," Dewey said as he push his shove a little more deeper then he should of. He had a heck of a time pulling it out. Resulting in the dirt flying through the air and landing on the head and beak of Huey.

"I think we should take a break," Huey said, brushing off the last of the dirt from his bill. With that he slump to the ground. He reach over to grab a drinking bottle, but his hands came around to grab, what he thought was a stone at first touch. As he look he saw a bit of white sticking out of the dirt. With a little dusting he found a skull. With a call to his brothers the other two come over.

"Hey I see something shining!" Louie called out. Not referring to the skull, but what was inside of it.

"Where?" Question Huey, looking at different angles.

"In the eye socket."

"Can't see it from here." So they proceeded to dig up the skull. Where the back of the head was, a large hole and also a large emerald. Whether it was the emerald that made the hole or something else was up for debate.

"We found it!"

"I wonder how much it's worth?"

"More than you." Said a calm, cold voice with a hinted of laughter in it. The other pirates grin evilly down at them.

The three don't wish to give details on how they got buried up to their necks in mud.

As the final patting of the dirt was patted down. The Captain spoke, "You three stay right and snug where you are. We have a gem to take with us." With that the Captain toss and catch the emerald, then left with his gang.

"I hope Unca Donald comes soon," Whispered Dewey.

Donald was running up the hill when he heard voices. He duck behind a bush.

"When does that helicopter come back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Plenty of time to get back and deposit this beaut."

With the Captain and the pirates gone, Donald continued the climb, hoping he wasn't too late.

"Your late!" Chord three voices when Donald came in sight. Donald went to work getting them out and telling them what he heard.

"Finally."

"I feel like a noodle."

"Don't you mean spaghetti

"No noodle," Insisted Louie.

"What about the emerald?" Ask Donald looking at the three.

"Yeah, we need to get that back," Said Huey.

"Let's go talk to that guy at Helper. He seems to know about those pirates," Dewey pointed out. All them agreed and headed towards the shop.

As they entered, the person spoke, "More customers. My are we busy today." He seem to say this more to himself then them.

The three all at once started asking questions.

"Wait a sec, why do you want to know where these pirates live?"

"They took the emerald." Said Donald

"The treasure was an emerald?" He smiled a secret smile. Donald in turn, nodded. "First of all what did this pirate say exactly." Donald and the boys repeated what they heard the pirates say. He give a laugh when Donald ask what city the pirates were heading too.

"Sorry, did not mean to make fun, but they are not going to a city. When they said about "getting back and deposit this beaut" that means they are going to their island base. They would not go to a city until they know it is safe. That explains why that fellow wanted all my food supplies and water bottles, so quick this time. They mostly wait to the end of the month. Got a small village on that island. Now if you are going there I better show you a map of the island and where not to go." With that he grabs one of the maps that he keeps in a box under the counter and points out the best spots along the shore of the island to come in on a boat. Then he told them to go behind his shop, he had a boat there with oars and a motor.

They got in the boat and push it into the water and started to row. Once they were in deeper water Donald spoke up.

"I'll turn on the motor."

"No, we better not."

"They won't hear it from here."

"They will see the wake."

"Won't they see us coming anyway?"

"He said the trees were close together on this side of the island."

"Don't forget the trees and branches in the water." Added Huey.

"They will feel safe enough not to check. Besides people have come to fish in this lake." Louie point to the far bank. Where a family was fishing.

Donald pick up an oar and started rowing.

"Wait!" All three of them said. Quickly they pick up an oar and all them started slowly padding towards the island.

"Shh." Dewey point to the spot they need to maneuver the boat in. They cringe when the boat scrape a branch on the way in. They let out there breaths when no one showed up. Quickly they hauled the boat on shore and cover it with dead branches.

"Which way?" Ask Huey.

"This way." Louie said as the others followed him. They come to a small trail and followed it. They step quietly; avoiding low branches, branches on the ground, and any wet puddles.

Up ahead was the village, more busy then one would think it would be. People walking around, sitting down, playing games, chopping some wood (to make something later). If it wasn't full of pirates one would almost think this was a regular old style village.

"Drat!" Huey said looking over the people.

"I agree." Said Louie.

"Agree?"

Nobody's here is our height or kind. It's going to be hard to disguise our self in this crowd." Explain Dewey.

"Not to mention everybody probably knows everyone here." Add Huey.

"I guess disguising ourselves as bushes or trees is out? Ask Donald.

"Not unless we want to be kindle." Replied Louie, smiling at the thought.

They look at each other for a while before Donald spoke.

"I guess that leaves us sneaking around trying to hear about the emerald or bumping into it. I'll go this way."

The others split up except for Dewey. Who figure he'll stay there.

As Louie kept to the backs of the cabins. He saw two boats like the ones that they were using. Come silently into the small port were other boats were tied up. The two hop onto the boat dock.

"Captain!"

"Hey Captain!" The Captain came out of a cabin.

That family fishing over there on the bank. They check out."

"Good."

"Hey Captain, how is the emerald?" Ask the other pirate.

"Quite asking! It's nice and safe. Just keep a look out." With that he turn and went back in.

"Want to listen for news on the radio?"

"Nay. I going to keep an eye on that family, they make me itchy."

Everyone makes you itchy." With that he left his partner on the deck.

Louie sneak back to where Dewey was and told him about where the emerald was.

Now they had to wait for Donald and Huey to come back. Why they waited Dewey and Louie past the time trying to come up with a plan.

Donald and Huey sudden appears, startling both Dewey and Louie. They barely manage to keep their beaks shut.

Dewey asked Donald and Huey what they found out. Donald had sneak a peek in every cabin he could and found The Captain looking at a wrap bundle, he was sure that it was the emerald. Huey didn't see the emerald, but hear it was to be taken into the nearby city after their helicopter went back.

Whatever they do next they will have to do it before it gets dark.

"Our plan needs just a few minor adjustments." Louie said and called Dewey over. After a few minutes they were satisfied with what they had and told Huey and Donald.

This was the plan. Donald would go back and wait for Louie to distract The Captain. Then Donald would grab the emerald and head back. Dewey and Huey would uncover their boat and get it in the water.

The group headed out. Donald sneak over to The Captain's cabin. Ok. Louie had to wait for some pirates to pass by before he continued going. Ok, he was near the dock, close by was the cabin, hopefully The Captain would be fooled long enough for Unca Donald to get the emerald. Louie took a large breath before he begin.

"Hey Captain! Captain come quick!," A few seconds later the Captain peek out and look around.

"What is it! And where in the sea are you?" The Captain step out trying to locate the voice.

"Where would I be?" "Under the dock, I found something!"

"Something? You better know what you found! Is it pearls or gold. It better not be fool's gold."

"It's partially buried it's…" Then he gave a scream. Pick up a rock and threw it in the water.

"Help! Help! He fell in the water!" The Captain ran under the dock. Louie sneak back, having to wait for a few pirates running towards The Captain.

"This water is shallow Captain, how could he fall in?"

"Something must of grab him."

"Something, Captain?" Tease the pirate.

"Shut up! Help me look for him." Grumbled The Captain as he splash in the water, feeling around trying to find an invisible pirate. Louie sighed, he made it. As he run down the path an angry scream made him pause for a few seconds. Louie sprinted down the path. He hope Donald was ahead of him. As he turn the coroner he saw his uncle. Louie sighed a relief, then hurried into the boat. Donald gave the last few pushes and hop in.

Donald worriedly look back.

"Should I start the motor?"

Not yet. Let's paddle as quietly and quickly as possible." Huey said, even if he wanted just as much to pull that cord.

As they got across the halfway point behind the island they heard the slapping of oars behind them coming from where they come from and on the other side a boat was appearing.

"Ok Unca Donald, now!" Quickly they drop their oars in boat, Donald start up the motor. They boat sprinted into action, heading toward the shop of Helper. Behind them two boats start their motors also.

"Think we will make it?" Dewey directed this question to Huey. Huey look back.

"They're going a little faster than us. We will make it." Huey look forward again. "We should cut the motor soon." Pointing towards the rapidly approaching shore.

"Huey's right. Go headed and turn off the motor, Unca Donald." Donald attempt to turn it off, but it wouldn't. He went into a temper and end up pulling off both cords.

Donald stared at those cords so long that the three had to snap him out of it, "Unca Donald!" The call of the boys, snapped him out of it. They were now getting too close to shore. Quickly he pick up an oar, push it down into the mud, with all he's strength he manage to turn the boat enough, it hit a few rocks and bounce them out of the boat and into the sand.

The boat hit the bank, tried to bury its self a hole, then bump into another rock before spinning again. This time it took off along the bank, doing small bumps into the shore along the way.

Dewey rub his beak, he had land on the emerald, beak first. He look around, everyone was collecting themselves. Donald was shaking off some sand from his ear.

"Hurry!" called out a non-visible voice. One look back where they came from told them, the pirates will be cutting their engines soon. Quickly they run towards the voice.

"Inside. Quick." Once they were inside. He run over to four barrels that were four feet tall and took their tops off, and a round container that had fit on the top with fish in there, it was a foot deep.

"Hurry get in." Once they jump into the barrels, he put everything back and run back behind the desk as the door open.

"You, have you seen them?"

"No first name anymore? Define them."

"Hard to miss, come in back there on a boat."

"Ah them, they went." Then he pointed in all directions.

"Are you trying to mess with us!"

"Just tell us if one was carrying a bundle."

"Hmm…Hmm," He scratch one ear than the other. He went towards the Ferris Wheel."

"Come on let's see if we see them." He grabbed the other by

the tail and give it a yank.

"Watch it!" But he followed. When the pirates went far enough he rush to the barrels.

"I know you want to come out but don't. We will wait till they are completely gone." Around twenty uncomfortable minutes later.

The pirates came back.

"Nothing but a baby bundled up."

"So, you did find what you were looking for."

"No." The pirates eyes narrowed. "Mine if we check in here?"

"Go ahead." They check around but didn't find anything but some rotten fish. After one of the pirates promise to get him some fresher fishes, they left.

"You can come out now." They came out stiff and numb legged. Once they got themselves back too normal. He spoke to them again. He had just came back from looking out the door window.

"I think it's time to call in that helicopter." With that he went behind the desk and pulled out a radio.

"My friend, she should be on by now," He hand Dewey the microphone.

"Just ask for the last helicopter and pilot that brought you and she will bring them." Dewey was a bit puzzled, but did as he was told.

"It will be best if you gather your stuff and waited and hide close by were the helicopter is going to land. Hopeful the pirates will not be near if it does." He was hoping the pirates won't notice until it flew over their island.

The four got going, taking care to hide whenever someone came in sight. They didn't believe that the pirates would stay gone for long.

Back to their room, they gather up what they brought as quickly as possible. Head out the door towards the helicopter landing pad by this time is was only 20 minutes left tell it got dark.

Huey crack open a crate.

"Everyone over here. If we take out enough of this fruit we could hide in here."

"What about our stuff?" Ask Donald.

"How about putting it behind this large rug?" Ask Louie. They toss their bags behind it. As long as no look over the rug, no one would notice. After hiding the fruit were they could, like in their stomachs.

As they suspected the pirates came. They search around and even open the crates, lucky they buried themselves enough to not be detected. Not so with their bags. They look in them, but since it wasn't what they were looking for, they place them back.

"They have to come back here in the morning. You two stay here. We will be back in the morning. The rest, come with me, we will check out that forest on the hill." As most of the group left with The Captain, two decided to stay. One stood against the building looking there way and the second sit on the crate Donald was in.

Dewey frown at what he could see, there was only ten minutes left before their ride so to speak came down.

As much as he would like to see them run off to The Captain when the helicopter appeared. He knew they wouldn't be moving from this area. No, it seem like the only way out was to do a quick hit and run. Hopefully the wind of the helicopter would help them out, if not, then they're going to need a little luck on their side.

One of the pirates started to look up. Wait. The second got the message and look up also. Now! Dewey came bursting out of the crate. The pirate barely had time to look at Dewey, as Dewey knock him off the crate and onto the concrete. First distraction. Completed.

Second distraction, on the run with the emerald towards the helicopter starting to land. The pirate started to get up when a crate lid sent him back down. Donald satisfied, hop out of his crate. Huey and Louie were heading towards were there bags were, the other pirate was also headed their way. Donald wait to the pirate was almost on the two before he throw his crate lid. The pirate saw it coming and duck as it hit the wall and bounce off nearly hitting the two ducklings. The pirate stick his tongue out at Donald and turn back to the two only to get a face full of bag.

"You two get going," With that he reach over and grab the dropped bag. He must of got the heaviest one or so it felt, he run-walked as fast as he could, by chance he wrack the same pirate that was sitting on the crate, as the pirate was just pick himself up. This bag was awkward, what was in it.

Donald's eye caught The Captain and the rest of the crew coming at top speed.

So did the three.

"Start getting this helicopter off the ground. Come on we got to get Unca Donald onto the helicopter," Dewey quickly put the emerald bundle behind a seat and followed Huey and Louie.

"Come on Unca Donald."

"Just put the bag down and run!" Maybe their right, still he needed to see what he was carrying. Inside was the shovels and metal detector. He grab a shovel and run for it. The three nephews reach the helicopter and jump. Donald pause to throw his shovel at the oncoming crew, they didn't even pause and shovel didn't even go that far. Donald turn and jump into the helicopter and up they went. As for the pirates they stop and just glare up at them.

For the four, that glare seem to say that they would chase them to the ends of the earth. That send a shiver up and down there spines. During the flight home they sit in their seats a bit nervous. Half expecting to be attack by some air pirates, but nothing happen, when they reach the ground, the three had enough to grab a taxi. They didn't want to walk it back in case a certain group of thieves were in the area and they had enough for now. They stop at the mansion, but their Unca Scrooge wasn't in, probably staying at the money bin or had some appointment.

"Don't tell Unca Scrooge were here." Dewey told the butler.

"We're going to sleep tell morning." Add in Donald.

"So you going to keep that emerald all to yourself?" Ask Huey to Dewey.

"Nah. You can have it. It would make a terrible pillow."

"Or Teddy Bear," Added in Louie. Huey and Louie gave and once over look at it before putting it in the drawer in their temporary bed room.

Donald told them he'll be next door, but they didn't hear him.

The next morning the three came down stairs. Huey was carrying the emerald bundle this time. As they came into the kitchen, they were greeted by Donald who was eaten some pancakes and already had three other plates out. This was a surprise, their Uncle Donald didn't really get up before them.

"Has Uncle Scrooge been seen this morning?"

"I haven't seen him maybe he stayed at the moneybin."

"Or got up before any of us." Huey put in. Donald shrugged.

They ate their pancakes and head was heading towards the door when the butler step in front of it.

"Mr. McDuck said that he was not to be disturb until he was done with the prune business. I shall give you a call when it's done. Good day." He stepped out of their way to let them go.

"Prune business?" Donald ask Dewey when they step outside.

"Must mean the Beagle Boys. Let's go back to your house Unca Donald and wait."

The next day, a phone call later. They were heading towards Gyro's house when they saw Uncle Scrooge rolling a wheelbarrow, inside was what was left of the robot. They all run towards him, Donald came to a halt before the barrow. He wondered what had taken place to damage this robot so much. The trio started talking excitedly about pirates, and treasure until Scrooge halted them in their talk.

Scrooge sit in his chair hearing the last of their tale. Huey had pass the emerald on to Louie during their story, Louie now got up and handed it to Scrooge. Scrooge smiled it was everything he had heard of and this was a small piece of that pirates treasure, just think how big the diamond he heard of was, it was bigger than the hope diamond.

Scrooge waved them out. As he walk over to put the emerald in with the rest of the money Donald stuck his head back in the room.

"Take the day off." Before Donald could thank Scrooge, Scrooge went inside the moneybin.

Donald went down to try to get the three to go fishing.

"We don't want to be attack by pirate fish!" All three said before running off.

"They only want the worm!" Donald shouted after them

…

Scrooge took off the coin that wanted to stay on his bill, smiled, and tossed it back into the bin. He had three calls to make. Two appointments later, he was putting a couple of maps down on his desk, at the mansion. Tomorrow morning he had to go to Emerald Street and into Terror Café.

…

Scrooge got across the street just in time. Was it him or were the people around here getting reckless?

He took a breath before entering the café. There in the back right handed side were the two persons he was going to meet.

Scrooge sit down.

"Now Captain," Scrooge sit the emerald bundle down," I got the emerald."

"Yes, I already know that. After your nephews grabbed it from us!" The Captain lend forward. "Do you have the next location?" Scrooge pulled out a roll up map and push it towards the Captain. The Captain studied it then broke out in a smile.

"Hah, the old sea urchin tried tricking us three times."

"So you know where it is?"

"It is over the third mountain where three tall rocks are on top of it, where the shadow strikes at 3'O clock."

"We would like our payment." Spoke up the first mate.

"One emerald and two chest of treasure, once you find it."

" It is as good as find." In return, we get you the large diamond you had your eye on." The Captain stood up. "Tell me, when we delivered that message to your three nephews how did you know the map would be there?"

"It was one of the last three locations and he had relation living in the area."

"Too bad the map was only a copy of what we already had and not an exact location." The first mate said.

"Guess Jack didn't trust anybody." Answered Scrooge.

"Tell me, what would you have done if you captured my nephews?"

"Nothing much, just ransom them."

"You mean besides bury them in the dirt."

"Oh, they told you that did they? Well that emerald was going to us, besides we did not hurt them, not like they did to my first mate here. Got knock down three times. Now I could ask for some insurance money for that, but the two chest will cover it." The Captain pass the emerald and the map to his first mate.

"There is one thing that is curious, that guy in the Helper store didn't tell us about the eye, but he told your nephews."

Scrooge narrow his eyes, "I didn't bribe him. Maybe he didn't trust your crew."

The Captain stared at him for a few seconds. "Perhaps your right. Come along," He said these last words to his first mate.

Once outside the Captain spoke to his first mate. "The boss will be please, in return she will give us more than Scrooge would of plus sit us up with more people."

"I hate to ask this, Captain, but can she be trusted? That guy in the Helper Store was one of hers."

"Time will tell." The Captain answered back, as a green and purple car up. The back door open for them to get in before driving off.

The end.


End file.
